


A Lifetime of Whiskey

by Tigergirl1223



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Limlendez, earthquake, liver transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A Limlendez story semi-based on the season three finale, though Melendez lives here.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Audrey Lim entered the St. Bonaventure emergency room. It had been a sleepless night; between all of the destruction from the earthquake, the long hours at the brewery and the OR, and the fact that her best friend was dying, she had gotten only 90 minutes of sleep.

As she drove to work, she tried to push the thought that Neil was dead from her mind. If it had been up to her, she would have offered him the option of a second surgery, but Glassman had overruled her, stating that he would be diabetic, on an ostomy bag, and waiting for a liver transplant, _“Since when is all of that worse than being dead?”_ she thought angrily to herself, _“I mean, what the actual fuck was that, Aaron?!”_ Did Dr. Glassman not understand how important Neil was to her? Never mind the fact that he was her ex-boyfriend whom she still had feelings for, but he was also her best friend, the man whom had been there for her since their residency days. Best friends didn’t just let their friends die! They did everything they possibly could to save them. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she had a meeting that morning, she would have gone to the brewery with Glassman and Melendez. She would have been there as soon as Neil was hurt. She would have forced him to go get checked out instead of performing that surgery on site. She would have found the perforated bowel in time. He would be alive.

When she arrived at work, she changed into scrubs before going to the ER. A lump formed in her throat, knowing that the room Neil had been in had probably been cleared by now. An official autopsy would have to be performed, and then, they could start making funeral arrangements. She figured it would be her job to notify his parents and sister; no doubt Gabi would be devastated. Then, there was the funeral; she had no clue how to arrange a Catholic funeral mass, but she felt she owed it to Neil to give him that much, since deep down, his faith was important to him. Then, there was the hiring of a new cardiothoracic surgeon. Dammit, she didn’t want a new cardiothoracic surgeon. She wanted Neil! Her Neil! The man whom was supposed to still be alive that way, when she changed her mind, they could get back together and live a life together drinking whiskey. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid to think that the Chief of Surgery position was more important than Neil. And it had taken his death to make her realize what was important in life. This feeling was even more heartbreaking than her divorce. 

When she arrived at the emergency room, she noticed Claire walk into the room where she assumed Neil’s body still was. She stayed outside to allow the young resident to say her goodbye. Audrey wasn’t stupid or unobservant; she knew how close Neil and Claire were, and yes, she knew the young woman had a massive crush on him. But that didn’t matter now: Neil was dead. He couldn’t be with either one of them. Claire came out of the room with tears in her eyes. Lim figured there was no use being petty; they both were grieving. A few tears escaped Lim’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around Claire. And that was when Claire whispered two words the Chief thought she’d never hear, “He’s alive.”

“What?” asked Lim in shock, pulling out of Claire’s embrace, “How?”

“I don’t know, but when I went into the room, Dr. Melendez was still breathing and he’s still hooked up to monitors.”

Lim didn’t answer Claire, instead, walking past her into Melendez’s room. Sure enough, Melendez was alive; asleep, but alive. More tears fell, but this time, they were for a different reason. She slowly walked over to his bedside and took his hand, “Neil,” she whispered to herself.

Melendez stirred upon hearing noise. He turned to face her and smiled, “Audrey.”

Lim smiled and laughed, “Oh Neil,” she gently hugged him, but then the thought suddenly hit her, “You bastard, how DID you make it through the night?”

“I don’t know,” Melendez admitted, “I’ve been in and out of consciousness, so what I remember is sporadic. I remember Claire being in here hating on my tattoo. She left and I fell asleep, figuring that was the end of everything. I barely remember Murphy coming in, and I took a really spaced out ride somewhere before they brought me back here. You’ll have to ask Shaun.”

Lim nodded, “Do you know where he is?”

“Nope,” answered Melendez.

“That’s okay, I’ll ask Dr. Glassman,” said Lim.

She left the room and went straight to Glassman’s office. She quietly knocked and he gruffly answered, “Come in,” Lim entered the room and Glassman looked up from his computer, “Dr. Lim.”

“Dr. Glassman,” she greeted, “I’m going to get straight to the point. How did Neil survive?”

Glassman sighed, stood, and closed the door Lim left open. He sat down again and said, “Shaun came back from the brewery and I told him that his mentor was dying. Well, you know Shaun, he looked over every CT scan, every MRI, every lab test, the results of the surgery…you name it, he looked at it. Well, he came to me and told me he had figured out a way to resect the rest of the damaged bowel without compromising Neil’s entire large intestine. And you know Shaun, once he’s focused on something or someone, he won’t give up until he is successful. I agreed to trust him. Miraculously, Shaun’s idea worked and Neil has enough bowel left that he won’t need an ostomy bag. We have to wait a few days before we can test him for diabetes. But, there is one thing that’s certain. Neil will need a liver transplant.”

Of course, Lim was thrilled that Shaun was able to save Melendez. She would probably hug him as tightly as she could the next time she saw him, much to his probable dismay. But a liver transplant? She asked, “Did you get him listed?”

“We did,” answered Glassman, “But we should also contact family members to talk about living donation. Does he have any in the San Jose area?”

“His sister, but she isn’t able to give proper consent to donate. His parents live in the area, but they’re both in their sixties, out of the age range for a living donor. The rest of his family members are in either Texas or Mexico. I don’t know how fast they could get here.”

Glassman sighed and said, “Neil needs a liver in a week or two or else we’ll be back to square one.”

Lim sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face, “Does Neil know about the need for a transplant?”

“Yes, I discussed it with him. But I don’t know how much he remembers. He’s been pretty weak and drugged,” said Glassman.

“Yeah, he mentioned that to me,” said Lim.

“Oh, you already saw him?” asked Glassman surprised.

“When I came in this morning. He told me to talk to you because his memories were foggy,” responded Lim.

“They probably still are. Ischemic bowel and septic shock are no joke. He still has tons of antibiotics being pumped into him,” said Glassman.

Lim nodded and turned to leave, “Well, sir, thank you for explaining everything to me. I have to go to the ICU and check on all of the earthquake victims. You know everything that’s involved with mass causality protocol.”

“That I do,” said Glassman.

Lim left and found herself to be busy for most of the day. Before she went to the locker room to change, she found Melendez’s room, though he had been moved to a room in the ICU. She knocked on the door and he turned to face her, “Hey,” she smiled and entered the room, “I’m getting ready to leave, but I wanted to check on you one more time.”

“Now you know how I felt when you had the virus,” he joked.

Of course, Neil would be a smartass, so Lim knew that was his way of telling her not to worry, “I know, but I can’t help but worry. You’re supposed to be dead right now.”

“I know, but I’m not,” he grabbed her hand to comfort her.

Lim looked at their entwined hands, “Glassman said Murphy figured out a way to save you.”

“Of course he did,” Melendez recalled, “He is the boy genius, after all.”

Lim laughed softly, but then gained a somber look, “Glassman also said you need a liver transplant.”

Melendez nodded and said, “But they already have me listed.”

“I know,” said Lim, “Just worried a donor liver won’t be found in time.”

Melendez didn’t say anything, because he knew there was a possibility one wouldn’t, “We have to be optimistic.”

A few tears formed in Lim’s eyes and she said, “It’s just really hard right now,” they stayed silent a few moments longer before she said, “I promise I’ll come by tomorrow,” she went to kiss him, but then stopped herself, so she settled for kissing his forehead, “Goodnight, Neil.”

“Goodnight, Audrey.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Lim arrived home and reheated some leftovers before she went upstairs to change for bed. She looked on top of her dresser and found the picture of her and Neil during their residency years, back in the days when she regularly wore glasses and comic book t-shirts. She knew she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight, much like last night. There was a part of her worried Neil would flat line and they wouldn’t be able to revive him. But she was also concerned about the surgery he would have to undergo very soon or else he would die.

Lim looked through her t-shirt drawer and found one of Melendez’s San Antonio Spurs shirts. He had allowed her to keep it, or maybe he had just forgotten about it after the break-up; either way, he had never asked for it back. She hadn’t washed it; she couldn’t bear to rid the shirt of Melendez’s familiar and comforting scent. She took the shirt and crawled into bed with it before turning out the light. She knew she had an important thing to discuss with Glassman and Neil tomorrow, and she had to be as prepared as possible for the upcoming ordeal she was about to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lim arrived at work the next day wide awake: not because she had gotten a good night’s sleep, but because it was only 8 AM and she was already on her second coffee. While the hospital was no longer on mass causality protocol, there was still a large amount of earthquake victims in the ICU and regular rooms. Some needed surgeries, and she had to perform an amputation later, but she knew where her first stop was going to be. As she approached Melendez’s hospital room, she glanced through the glass pane to make sure he wasn’t asleep. To her surprise, he wasn’t, “Knock, knock,” she smiled softly.

Melendez turned and smiled when he saw her, “Hey.”

“How did you sleep?” asked Lim softly, approaching his bedside.

“Terribly,” he answered truthfully, “It’s a lot easier when you’re not hooked up to machines and having your vitals checked every two hours”

Lim stroked his arm and said, “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t sleep well either.”

Melendez smiled comfortingly and said, “Well, not having to worry about what death will feel like helped a little.”

Tears formed in Lim’s eyes when Melendez mentioned death. She still wasn’t over the idea that she almost lost him and he wasn’t out of the woods yet, “Well, I better get going. I have a surgery to perform and I have to check on everyone else in the ICU. I’ll come back later today. I have something I want to talk to you about.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The amputation was successful and the rest of the patients involved in the earthquake were stable, so Lim decided to take her lunch break to discuss something with Glassman. Debbie was out front and she looked up at Lim, “Dr. Lim.”

“Debbie,” Lim responded, “Is Dr. Glassman in his office?”

“He is, but he’s very busy right now and doesn’t have time for unscheduled discussions,” said Debbie.

“Well, I’m the Chief of Surgery, and this particular patient is in critical condition,” said Lim firmly.

“With all due respect, Dr. Lim…” said Debbie, though Lim barged right past her and entered Glassman’s office without even knocking.

Glassman looked up upon hearing noise, “Dr. Lim, what brings you by so unexpectedly?”

“You said Neil needs a liver transplant within a week or two or else we’ll be back to square one,” said Lim, “He has no blood relatives in the area who are able to donate, but he does have one other person in San Jose who is willing to be a living donor.”

“Okay, who?” asked Glassman.

Lim sat down across from him and responded, “Me.”

“Audrey…” Glassman began, though Lim didn’t give him a chance to speak.

“We’re the same blood type, we’re relatively the same size, I’m within the right age range, I’m healthy, I have no physical or mental conditions that would affect my ability to donate or recover. I know there are a few other factors involved, but I’m willing to undergo the testing process.”

“Audrey,” said Glassman softly, “I know Neil is your friend, but we’re talking major abdominal surgery here. You’d be in the hospital for five to seven days, you’d be out of work at least six to eight weeks, and that’s if there are no complications.”

“I know the risks, sir,” said Lim, “I know everything I’d have to undergo. But I’m willing to do it for Neil.”

“Well, who would take over as Chief of Surgery while you’re out recovering? Because I certainly can’t handle everything.”

“I could try to work from home some, but Dr. Andrews has many years of experience as Chief of Surgery. I could instruct him to take on many of my responsibilities until I return,” Glassman hesitated to speak, so Lim said, “Sir, I’m a viable candidate and you know it.”

Glassman sighed and said, “Well, I guess there is one other person we have to discuss this option with.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************** 

“Absolutely not!” said Melendez.

“That’s how I feel,” said Glassman.

“Why not?” asked Lim incredulously, “Neil, you need a donor liver, I’m willing to undergo all of this for you.”

“I know Audrey,” said Melendez, “But I’m a surgeon too. I know the risks for the donor, I know how major this surgery is, and I know how extensive the recovery period is. I can’t let you go through all of that for my sake.”

“Neil…” Lim argued.

“Dr. Lim,” said Glassman firmly, but Lim ignored him.

“Neil, please, let me do this for you,” Lim begged.

“Audrey, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you,” said Melendez.

“Dammit, Neil! You don’t think I feel the same way about you?” she went over to him and stroked his cheek, “Neil, you’ve done so much for me over the course of our residency. Please let me do this for you,” a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Audrey, but I can’t let you go through with it,” Lim went to argue, “I know it’s your body and your choice, but I have the right to refuse the liver, so there’s no sense of you going under the knife. I’ll wait for one to come in from the registry.”

“And what if one doesn’t come in time?” asked Lim.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” said Melendez.

Lim shook her head at him and left the room, taking a moment to compose herself before she was in front of nurses and staff. She went to the privacy of her office, but it wasn’t long before she heard knock at the door, “I’m busy right now,” Glassman ignored her statement and came in anyways. Lim sat up straighter and said, “Nothing you say will make me feel better.”

“I know,” said Glassman, “I can’t imagine if Debbie had told me what Neil told you,” he laid a hand on Lim’s shoulder.

Lim knew she shouldn’t break down in front of the hospital president, but all of her pent up emotion needed to come out. She walked over to the sofa and sat down, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. Glassman sat down next to her and rubbed her back. He had known Audrey since her first day of residency and not once had he seen her this upset, “It’s okay, Audrey.”

“It’s not fair, Dr. Glassman,” said Lim, “Why did this have to happen to Neil? That stubborn and arrogant yet kind-hearted and compassionate best friend of mine.”

Something told Glassman that Lim’s feelings for Melendez ran deeper than friendship. They always had, even when she was married to Kashal and he was with Jessica. He knew they briefly dated and that she had ended the relationship, but he could tell she still had feelings for him. He couldn’t promise Lim that Melendez was going to be okay, because they both knew they couldn’t be 100% certain, “Audrey,” he said softly, “I know Neil’s answer wasn’t what you wanted to hear. But he’s made his choice and you have to respect that choice.”

Lim sniffled, “I know,” she said, “But I can’t help it,” she hesitated before she said the next phrase, because she hadn’t admitted it to anyone, not even Neil, “I still love him.”

Glassman’s answer surprised Lim, “I know you do, Audrey.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

As Lim was getting ready to leave for the night, she stopped by Melendez’s room once again. He was watching some trashy talk show, but he turned off the TV once he saw her, “I was just getting ready to leave, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“As good as a guy who needs a new liver can be,” Melendez answered.

Lim gestured towards the bed and asked, “May I?” Melendez nodded and she sat down on his bed, “About earlier today…”

“Audrey, don’t,” said Melendez.

“Neil, I know you don’t want to see me go under the knife and I get that. If the situation was reversed, I’d probably feel the same way. But remember what you said to me as what was supposed to be our final goodbye?”

“I remember something about whiskey,” said Melendez.

Lim took his hand and said, “You said ‘I could have spent a lifetime drinking whiskey with you’. And then I answered ‘I was even starting to like it neat’,” she reminded him. Melendez nodded as he recalled that conversation, “Neil, we have an opportunity to start over. If you let me donate part of my liver to you, we can spend those nights drinking whiskey together.”

“Well, actually, we wouldn’t be allowed to drink alcohol for at least six months,” Melendez said.

Lim chuckled and said, “But after that…we could have a life together. A second chance,” Lim paused before she continued, “When I was sick with that virus, I promised myself, no more running away from vulnerability. But then I broke my promise when I ended our relationship, but I thought I could go back to you if I wanted. Then you started getting closer with Claire and then you almost died…”

“Audrey, the only reason I spent any amount of time with Claire is because I thought you had moved on. I wanted to respect your boundaries.”

Neil Melendez, ever the gentleman. Lim took a deep breath and said, “No, I just did what I always do: bury myself in my work to deaden the pain. But I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” said Melendez. He weakly sat up and wrapped his arms around Lim, running his hand up and down her back. It had always comforted her when they were together, and Lim missed that subtle touch of his, “If I let you donate, who would take over as Chief of Surgery while you healed?”

“Oh Dr. Andrews is always arguing with me; he’d be more than willing to take over for me for a short while,” said Lim.

“You know you’ll have to give up riding your Ducati for a while?”

“I’d get rid of it completely if it meant saving you. I love you more than that Ducati,” said Lim.

“Damn,” said Melendez, “You really do care about me.”

She cried into his shoulder and said, “Neil, you’ve always been there for me. Please let me be there for you. Please let me give you your life back. Don’t be a stubborn asshat this time.”

Melendez kissed her cheek and said, “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So are you sure this is the direction you want to go?” asked Glassman for confirmation.

“100%,” said Lim, “I’ve already filled out the questionnaire for living donation, I have an appointment scheduled with my PCP tomorrow afternoon, and Dr. Murphy and Dr. Andrews agreed to assist with the MRI, the EKG, and the ultrasound. I was planning on talking to Dr. Andrews after I left here and get the blood work done.”

“Okay,” Glassman said, “But, I want to ask you before you get overwhelmed with testing and appointments do you have someone to care for you after the surgery?”

Lim sighed and said, “Not yet. But I will figure out someone who can care for me.”

Glassman was worried that Lim was rushing into things too quickly, but Neil needed a new liver, and soon, so he wasn’t going to argue too much, “Alright.”

Lim went back to her office and called Andrews to report to her immediately. Andrews arrived and greeted her, “Dr. Lim.”

“Dr. Andrews, please have a seat,” Andrews came into the room and sat down in front of her desk. Lim would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit it was still awkward that she was suddenly superior to the man whom had been her boss for years.

“You mentioned you needed my assistance on some medical tests. May I ask what for?” questioned Andrews.

“That’s what I wanted to discuss with you,” said Lim, leaning on her desk, “I’m sure you’ve heard by now that Dr. Melendez was injured during the earthquake.”

“Yes, I did,” confirmed Andrews.

“Well, as a result of his injuries, Dr. Melendez needs a liver transplant,” said Lim.

Andrews was surprised, “Did you get him listed with UNOS?”

“Yes,” answered Lim, “But for now, we’re going the living donation root. I’m getting tested to see if I can be Neil’s donor,” said Lim, “I know there are no guarantees, but there’s a high chance I’m a match.”

“So that’s what all of the tests are for,” said Andrews.

Lim nodded, “Dr. Glassman and Dr. Lever are helping to streamline the testing because Dr. Melendez needs a new liver within a week or two. Of course, I will be undergoing major abdominal surgery and will need six to eight weeks to recover. You held my position for many years, and I’d like for you to take on some of my responsibilities while I’m out recovering.”

Andrews nodded, “I would be honored, Dr. Lim. And what you’re doing for Dr. Melendez is very admirable.”

“I’m not doing it for the glory. I’m going it to save my best friend’s life,” said Lim, escorting him out of the room, “Now go find Murphy so you can poke and prod me.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Lim spent most of the morning undergoing various procedures required for potential liver donors. She had lab tests taken and a chest X-Ray performed before she was taken to the MRI rooms, “Change into this gown. I will place an IV in your hand, and then I will have you lie down…”

“I know how an MRI works, Murphy,” said Lim.

“But it’s my job to give all patients instructions and tell them what I’m doing, and right now, you are a patient,” said Shaun. Lim decided not to argue with Shaun, because he was following proper procedures. As she was put into the MRI machine, Shaun said, “You are very healthy, Dr. Lim.”

“How’s my liver look, Murphy?” she asked.

“It looks like an average liver. But it won’t after the surgery. Not until it regenerates again,” said Shaun.

After the MRI was complete, Shaun came back into the room and Lim said, “Thank you for your help, Dr. Murphy,” Shaun didn’t say anything, so Lim softly said, “Thank you for saving Dr. Melendez.”

Shaun looked at Lim and said, “I love Dr. Melendez, and they say if you love somebody, you will do anything to prevent their death. I don’t love Dr. Melendez the way you do, but I love him because he’s a good mentor.”

“He’s just my friend, Shaun,” Lim lied.

“No,” said Shaun, “You love him. You are giving a piece of your body to him. When I thought Lea was seriously injured or dead, I did everything I could to save her because I love her. And you’re doing everything you can to save Dr. Melendez.”

“I didn’t do enough though; you had to save him,” said Lim softly.

“Yes, but you’re saving him now. Just like you found Lea for me,” Shaun quietly left the room. 

************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Lim went to visit Melendez’s hospital room later that day, “I was wondering why you hadn’t stopped by yet,” he said.

“I had a bunch of tests this morning and I have a physical and mental evaluation tomorrow,” said Lim, taking a seat in the chair in his room, “Dr. Lever is streamlining my lab tests, but if all goes according to planned, it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Melendez nodded and asked, “Have you thought about who will take care of you when you’re recovering?”

“Now you sound like Glassman,” said Lim, “How about you?”

“I had Dr. Glassman contact my parents. He told them the basics and they agreed to move into the spare room to take care of me. They should be coming by soon,” said Melendez.

“I should go then,” said Lim.

“No, it’s okay,” said Melendez, “I want them to meet the woman who’s saving my life.”

“We’ve met before, but that’s back when we were dating,” said Lim, “They’ll probably hate me for hurting their son.”

“I don’t think they’ll see it that way,” said Melendez.

“I know, but still…introducing me to your family was important to you, and then I violated that by breaking up with you. All because I was scared to be vulnerable and I was afraid I’d lose you. Instead, I almost lost you permanently,” she said.

Melendez grabbed her hand and said, “But I’m here.”

They heard a knock at the door, and then Mateo, Maria, and Gabi entered the room, “Mijo,” Maria cried tears of joy and came over to him. Lim quickly yanked her hand away from his.

“Hi Mom,” Melendez hugged her.

“Neil, what happened?” asked Mateo.

Lim and Melendez glanced at each other and Lim motioned for Mateo and Maria to follow her, “I’m going to go talk to your parents, Gabi. It’s okay for you to hug Neil.”

She nodded and Mateo and Maria joined Lim outside the room, “Neil briefly mentioned something about a liver transplant,” said Mateo.

“Well, during the earthquake, Neil was at a charity event at a brewery not far from here. Some rubble fell on top of him and he sustained serious abdominal injuries,” Lim tried to keep herself composed as she said, “He sustained a perforated bowel and he went into septic shock. We almost lost him.”

“Oh Dios mío,” Maria whispered to herself.

“I was going to call you after his death was official, but one of our residents managed to save him and most of his healthy bowel. But, because of the damage to his liver, he needs a transplant,” explained Lim.

“Are you looking for a donor?” asked Maria.

“We do have him listed with UNOS, they oversee organ transplants. But, in Neil’s case, he needs a new liver very soon. I’m sure you want to spend some time with him alone.”

Maria and Mateo nodded and went back into Melendez’s room. Lim was truly starting to wonder who would care for her. Her brother was too far away and her own mother and she weren’t close enough for Lim to just suddenly disrupt her life like that. As she watched Neil interact with his family, she couldn’t help but wish that she would have a family of her own like his one day.

***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

A few days passed and the Melenedezes visited Neil more and more. Lim didn’t want to tell them about the potential of her donation until it was official. While Lim was updating Mateo and Maria on Melendez’s condition, Claire stopped her, “Dr. Lim,” Claire approached Lim, “Dr. Lever told me to give these test results to you.”

Lim quickly looked over them and smiled broadly, “Thank you, Dr. Browne,” Claire nodded and left, “It’s official. I’m a match. I’m going to be Neil’s donor.”

Mateo began laughing happily while Maria threw her arms around Lim, “Gracias a Dios.”

Lim smiled and laughed. She couldn’t wait to tell Neil. She ran back into his room and said to him, “I’m a match. We can schedule the surgery soon.”

Melendez smiled and grabbed her hand. Gabi looked over at Lim and asked, “What’s happening? Why is everyone so happy?”

Lim took Gabi’s hand and sat her down by the windowsill, “Well, Gabi, remember a few days ago when there was all that shaking?” Lim asked and Gabi nodded, “Well, Neil’s stomach was badly hurt, and an organ in his belly called his liver got hurt so badly that his no longer works. Do you understand so far?” asked Lim softly and Gabi nodded, “Well, the doctors are going to cut open my stomach and take a part of my liver and put it into Neil. Now, the liver is special because it can grow again, so both we both will eventually have a full liver again.”

Maria crouched down in front of Gabi and said, “She’s saving your brother’s life, mija.”

Lim wasn’t 100% sure Gabi understood everything, so she was surprised when she reached out to hug Lim, “Gracias por salvar a mi hermano.”

Lim smiled and said, “De nada.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lim arrived at the hospital the next day. It was a Saturday, so she wasn’t officially working. She knocked on the door to signal her arrival and entered Neil’s hospital room, “Hey,” she smiled softly.

“Hi,” Neil smiled back. 

“Are your parents and sister coming by today?” asked Lim.

“Yes, but that have to wait until 9 AM to sign out Gabi, so we have a few hours of alone time,” said Melendez.

“Okay,” Lim nodded.

“You can have a seat if you’d like?” said Melendez, gesturing towards the chair in his room.

“We should probably get you sitting up and walking some today so you don’t end up with blood clots on top of everything else,” said Lim.

“Mom and Petringa already forced me to take a walk around the ICU yesterday evening; they’ve got you covered,” said Melendez.

“Good,” Audrey said and smiled, “I don’t need to lose you again,” she whispered softly.

Melendez knew that his incident had scared her, but she was too bull-headed to admit she was hurting. Melendez grabbed her hand and asked, “Audrey, what’s wrong?”

“Just a little nervous about the surgery, that’s all,” she answered.

Melendez knew that answer was only half of the truth, “Aud, that’s not the whole truth and you know it.”

Lim sighed and said, “I just feel so alone. I have no one to take care of me after surgery and we can’t schedule it until I do.”

“Well, what about your mom or your brother?” asked Melendez.

“Josh is busy with his life in Dallas and Mom and I aren’t close enough for me to just disrupt her life like that. And Laura has Everly; she can’t care for both of us. You cared for me as I was recovering from the virus, but now, I can’t even care for you.”

Melendez squeezed Lim’s hand and said, “I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.”

Lim took a deep breath and said, “You scared me, you know?”

“I know,” responded Melendez.

Lim wanted to say so badly how she felt about him, but she couldn’t say the three actual words, so she said, “You’re the most important part of my life and the idea of you not being around wasn’t okay with me.”

“Where have I heard that line before?” Melendez joked.

“We can’t keep doing this, Neil. We can’t keep almost dying to realize how we really feel about each other,” Melendez smiled at her softly, “I was stupid.”

“You’re not stupid, Audrey,” said Melendez.

“I _was_ stupid,” said Lim, “I thought being Chief of Surgery is what mattered most in life. I pushed away everyone in my life to achieve that dream. I lost Kashal, I lost my mom, I lost Josh, I’ve lost Laura, and I almost lost you. And it’s because I pushed everyone away. And now, I don’t have anyone here for me when I need them because I’ve burnt all of those bridges.”

“Hey, come here,” Melendez held out his arms and wrapped Lim in a loving embrace, “You’re not alone; you’ll always have me.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

A few hours later, Melendez’s family arrived. They brought in some balloons and flower baskets and Gabi presented him with a stuffed ‘Get Well Soon’ bear from the hospital gift shop, “He looks like Brownie,” she said happily. 

Melendez smiled and kissed her cheek, “Gracias Gabi.”

Mateo came over to his bedside and said, “We also contacted most the familia, but we told them to wait until after the transplant to come and visit you. We figured you needed the rest.”

“Well, I look forward to seeing everyone. It’s a shame it has to be in these circumstances,” said Melendez.

“Believe me, it took all we could to get your Abuelita to stay home,” said Maria.

“Well, it is probably better for Neil to rest right now. He’s had a long week,” said Lim, coming up beside Maria.

All of them spent some more time talking when Mateo dismissed himself to go to the cafeteria with Gabi for lunch. Melendez nodded towards Maria and Maria asked, “Audrey, would you take a walk with me? I wanted to ask you something.”

“Um, sure,” said Lim.

Maria and Audrey started walking and Maria asked, “Which floor is the chapel?”

“Here, I’ll take you to it; it’s on the fourth floor,” said Lim. They arrived at the chapel and Lim said, “I’ll leave you alone.”

“That’s okay, dear. In fact, I wanted to talk with you,” said Maria.

“With all due respect, Maria, I don’t have much connection with Christianity and Catholicism,” said Lim.

“Oh, it’s not about that, Audrey,” said Maria, “I just always find areas of worship peaceful,” Lim sat down next to Maria in one of the pews and Maria said, “Neil mentioned to me you have no one to care for you after your surgery?”

Lim sighed, but shook her head, “No, I don’t. My family isn’t as close as you all are. I was hoping maybe my friend would be willing to care for me for a few weeks until I’m stable enough to care for myself.”

“Audrey,” said Maria, grabbing her hand, “This is a major surgery you’re undergoing. You need someone to help you, both physically and emotionally. Mateo and I would be honored to take care of you after the surgery.”

“But…but…” Lim stuttered, “Maria, I broke up with Neil months ago.”

“I know you did, and he was very heartbroken,” admitted Maria, “But you’re still family, Audrey.”

“I’m not your family…”

“Nonsense. You’re saving my son’s life. And you still love him,” said Maria.

“He’s my best friend…” Lim began.

“And being married to your best friend is the best kind of marriage you can have,” said Maria, “But you’re scared.”

“How do you know?” asked Lim.

“Because I was in your position once,” said Maria, “Shortly after Mateo and I married, we moved to the US from Mexico, a few years before Neil was born. It was a huge culture shock: a different language, different traditions, and it was tough trying to balance preserving our heritage and assimilating into American culture. I was so scared and thought I couldn’t be the wife Mateo needed, thinking I would be better off going back to Monterrey. The only reason I didn’t divorce him is because I believed it would be a sin if I did.”

“I can relate. It was a huge adjustment when I moved to San Francisco from Taipei, Taiwan,” said Lim, “Dad knew English for business reasons and Mom knew the basics, but we spoke Mandarin at home. Once a week, I would be crying because I wanted to go back home.”

Maria nodded in understanding, “Anyways, the point I’m trying to make is that sometimes the things that turn out to be our greatest blessings start out as our biggest fears. I know you and Neil aren’t currently together, but you’ve been his best friend for many years and you’re giving him a part of you without a second thought. If that isn’t true love, then I don’t know what is,” said Maria.

“Well, where would I stay? I know Neil only has two bedrooms, his room and the guest room, and you and Mateo would need the guest room,” said Lim.

Maria smiled with a twinkle in her eye, “It would be easier for me and Mateo if both of our patients were in the same room.”

Lim smiled and hugged Maria, “Thank you,” she said gratefully.

“You’ll always be a part of our familia, Audrey.”

********************************************************************************************************************************* 

Melendez’s family left later that evening, leaving Neil and Audrey alone. They were both watching reruns of _The Big Bang Theory_ when Lim asked, “So how did you convince your mom to take care of me?”

“How did you know it was me?” asked Melendez.

“Neil,” Lim said.

“I explained to her that your family is too far to get here in time. She then volunteered to take care of the both of us,” said Melendez. Audrey smiled and went back to the show, “Audrey?” she looked over at him, “You’re comfortable with this arrangement right?”

“Yes,” said Lim, “It’s not that, it’s just…”

Melendez turned off the TV and faced her, giving her his full attention, “Audrey,” he took both of her hands in his, “Please tell me what’s bothering you?”

Lim smiled and said, “I still love you.”

“I know,” said Melendez, “That’s all you were worried about saying?”

“Yes,” she chuckled.

“Audrey,” Melendez laughed, “I knew you still loved me. You were just afraid of getting hurt again.”

“Your mother told me the exact same thing,” said Lim.

“Well, I learn from the best,” Melendez said and smiled.

“I want to make it work again so badly, but I don’t know how,” Lim admitted.

“Tell you what, Audrey? Let’s worry about the surgeries first, and then, once we’ve recovered, we navigate our relationship again. But we have to talk, really talk, and not just scream at each other.”

“I know,” said Lim, “And maybe we do need checks and balances. I’m not saying you should go to Glassman, but maybe I can get other points of view from him and Andrews if I’m overly invested in a surgery. But we both need to realize we’re human. We’ll make decisions, sometimes they’ll have great outcomes, and sometimes, they won’t. But I promise you, Neil, my overestimation of you is because, over all of the years I’ve known you, you’ve proved yourself to be a great surgeon.”

“Well, I’ve only becoming one from competing with the best,” he smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lim woke up bright and early the morning of the surgery. Maria was picking her up from her place while Mateo picked up Gabi from her care home, and then, they would all meet at the hospital. Lim waited on her living room couch when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and smiled when she saw Maria, “Hi Maria,” she embraced her.

“Are you ready to go, dear?” asked Maria.

“Yeah, I have my stuff for my hospital stay and my time at Neil’s place right here,” she grabbed her bag. They drove to the hospital and Lim turned to Maria, “I’d like to have a moment with Neil before I go get checked in.”

“Of course, Audrey. I’m going to meet Mateo and Gabi in the lobby,” Maria left her alone.

Lim went to Melendez’s hospital room and knocked on the door. She smiled as she entered, “Hey you.”

He smiled when he saw her, “Hi.”

“Today’s the big day,” she said. She stepped into the room and sat down on his bed.

He grabbed her hand and asked, “So are you nervous?”

“A little,” she admitted, “It’s rare where we’re on the other side of the knife in the OR.”

“Agreed,” said Melendez, “But we didn’t come this far to fail now.”

Lim took a deep breath and said, “Your parents and sister are here. I’m sure you’d like to spend some time alone with them before they get you prepped for surgery,” Melendez nodded, “Alright, I’m going to go get checked in,” she kissed his forehead and left the room.

She went to the registration desk and filled out the necessary paperwork, most importantly, the consent form for the donation. Petringa led her to the pre-op area where Lim was asked to change into a gown and had various labs taken. Petringa inserted the IV and said, “I honestly hope you’re a better patient than Dr. Melendez. Do you know how stubborn he’s been since they admitted him?” she asked.

Lim chuckled lightly, “He was stubborn from the moment they put him in that ambulance at the brewery. But I can’t imagine that I’ll be much better.”

Petringa said, “Now, I believe a few people would like to visit with you before your surgery.”

Lim was confused, but nodded. Petringa let the Melenedezes into the pre-op area and they walked over to Audrey’s bedside. Gabi handed Lim a card, “This is for you.”

It was a hand-made card that read _Thank You for Saving Neil, Dr. Audrey_. Lim smiled at Gabi and said, “Thank you, Gabi. But you might want to hold on to it so I can put it in my hospital room later in the week,” she handed the card back to her.

Mateo came over to Lim and said, “Gracias for saving our son.”

Lim took his hand and said, “De nada.”

Maria pulled something out of her purse and said, “I know you said you don’t have much experience with Catholicism, but I wanted to let you know I said a decade for you last night,” she placed the Rosary in Lim’s hand.

Lim said, “Thank you, Maria; that means a lot. But I think you’ll need this more than I will during surgery,” Lim handed the Rosary back to her.

Petringa came back into the room and said, “We’re ready.”

The Melendez family was escorted out of the room and Petringa and a few other nurses wheeled Lim to the operating room area. They placed her bed next to Melendez’s and Petringa said, “They should be taking you both back any moment.”

Melendez and Lim nodded and Petringa went to scrub in. Lim looked over at Melendez and said, “Damn, Melendez. I’ve done a lot of shit for you over the years, but I think giving you a piece of my body takes the cake.”

Melendez laughed to ease his nerves and said, “Yeah, I think it is. Hey Audrey?” he turned his head to face her. She did the same and he asked, “Do you think we’ll be able to make it all the way? With our relationship?”

Lim sighed and said, “I think we’ll have challenges, but if we’ve remained close after this many years together, I think we can overcome anything,” they stayed silent for a little while longer before Lim said, “It was all so stupid, Neil. Looking back, I’ll never understand why a thought a job was more important than you.”

“Hey,” Neil said comfortingly, “We have a second chance to make it work. That’s all that matters.”

Glassman and Andrews came out, along with Shaun, Claire, Park, and Morgan for symbolism, even though she couldn’t operate on them, “Are you both ready?” asked Glassman.

“Yeah,” Melendez answered as Lim nodded.

“Alright then,” Andrews and Park took Melendez and Shaun and Claire took Lim.

“Hey Audrey?” they stopped them both. He reached his hand across the aisle and she took it. Melendez smiled and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lim answered back. It was only when Lim was being wheeled into the operating room did she notice the envious look in Claire’s eyes.

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

The nurses connected Lim to the heart monitors and pulse ox machine as Glassman came over and said, “As another surgeon whom was under the knife at one point, I can only imagine how weird all of this feels for you.”

“It’s a bit confusing for me,” she agreed.

Shaun came over and said, “See, I told you that you still love Dr. Melendez.”

“Yes, as always, Murphy…you were right,” Lim smiled at him.

Claire cleared her throat in annoyance and said, “I think we’re ready to begin the surgery.”

The surgeons nodded at the anesthesiologist and she put the mask on Lim, “Just breathe normally, Dr. Lim.” That was the last thing Lim remembered anyone saying to her before the transplant began.

******************************************************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, in Melendez’s OR, he was also being hooked up to monitors and various other machines. Andrews came over to the table and said, “Well, if it’s one thing I know as a stubborn surgeon, it’s that we make terrible patients; but try not to give us any scares while you’re under. Understand?”

“I’ll try,” answered Melendez, “I already gave everyone here one scare.”

Andrews and Park let the anesthesiologist know it was okay to start, “Okay, Dr. Melendez; you know the drill. Start counting backwards from ten.”

“Ten, nine, eight…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: this chapter will get a little messy.

Melendez hesitantly opened his eyes, and as he did so, the bright lights and beeping noises slowly brought him back to reality. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the other people in the room. Andrews and Park were standing at the foot of the bed, so Melendez asked, “How did everything go?”

“You have a new liver, if that’s what you’re asking,” said Andrews, “Surgery went well, there were no complications. You’ll have to have your blood tested every few hours for the next several days to make sure the new liver is functioning properly.”

“You mean Audrey’s liver?” Melendez asked jokingly.

“It’s yours now,” Park smiled back.

Melendez nodded, “And Audrey?”

“Dr. Glassman and Dr. Murphy told me everything went smoothly. And she’s awake. We’ve arranged to put you both in the same room once you both are out of the ICU, which should be in another day or two,” said Andrews, “Now, there were a few individuals who wanted to see you if you’re up for visitors?”

Melendez nodded and Andrews motioned Melendez’s family into the room, “Mijo,” Maria kissed his cheek.

“Hi Mom,” said Melendez groggily.

“Did they put Dr. Audrey’s liver in you?” asked Gabi.

Melendez nodded, “They did, amorcita.”

“We called Abuelita and Abuelito. They’re coming to visit you once you’re in a regular room and are allowed to have more than three visitors at a time,” said Mateo.

“And who else?” asked Melendez, knowing more relatives than just his grandparents would be coming to visit him.

“We’ll see who calls wanting to visit you over the next few days,” said Mateo, “But there’s still structural damage from the earthquake, so it might be more difficult.”

“Of course,” said Melendez.

“Well, we’re sure you’re tired, so we’ll let you sleep,” said Maria, “We promised to take Gabi out for a special dinner. Te amo, mijo,” she kissed his cheek.

“Te amo,” said Melendez. Mateo and Gabi kissed his cheeks as well before the three of them left the room. Melendez fell asleep, but was awoken a few hours later when he heard noise in the room. He opened his eyes to find Claire adjusting his IV drip. Once she realized he was awake, she looked over at him and curtly said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ll leave,” she bolted towards the door.

“No, Claire, it’s okay,” said Melendez.

“Are you sure about that?” quipped Claire.

“Claire, what are you talking about?” asked Melendez in confusion.

Claire pulled up the chair next to Melendez’s bed, sat down, and said, “You should know what I’m talking about. Why did you tell me that you loved me when you’re still in love with Dr. Lim?”

“Dr. Browne, I just had a new liver put in me six hours ago. Can’t this wait for another time?” asked Melendez.

“I poured my heart out to you and you took advantage of me…”

“Claire, I thought I was dying. What the hell was I supposed to do? You were already heartbroken over the fact that I was dying. Was I supposed to break your heart even further by telling you that I don’t feel that way about you?”

“So you don’t love me,” Claire affirmed.

“Claire, you are a kind, intelligent young woman who will be a great surgeon and you deserves love…” Melendez said.

“There you go again. Playing with my feelings and giving me all of the compliments,” said Claire.

“Dammit Claire, just because I compliment you doesn’t mean I’m madly in love with you. Do you really think I’m madly in love with Murphy, Reznick, or Park every time I pay one of them a compliment?” Melendez argued.

“Then, what about us going on runs together, out to dinner, going bowling?” questioned Claire.

“Claire, I was trying to be a good friend and mentor. You were devastated over your mother’s sudden death and it’s my job to make sure my residents are doing well and at the top of their game. You were clearly not handling it well, so I stepped in to help you get over your grief.”

“So you were playing on my feelings and taking advantage of my feelings for you?” asked Claire.

“Would you quit twisting everything I say for your own agenda? If anything, you were taking advantage of my loneliness because you knew how upset I was when Dr. Lim broke up with me. You knew I would want someone to hang with and you used it as an opportunity to try to make me fall in love with you,” Claire went to say something, but Melendez interrupted her, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you flirting with me for three years now, once while Jessica was even standing next to me, holding my hand. I’m sorry, Claire, but I’m not in love with you.”

Claire didn’t say anything, but she crossed her arms over her chest and stormed out of the room.

********************************************************************************************************************************** 

The next day, the doctors and nurses had Melendez and Lim sitting up in chairs, and Lim insisted on having her chair put in Melendez’s ICU room so they could talk, “Look who still looks beautiful with only half a liver.”

“If that’s your attempt at flattery, you really need to up your game,” said Lim, “But we both just had organs yanked out of us, and in your case, another one put in, so I can forgive you,” the couple sat in comfortable silence before Lim said, “I can’t believe you told off Dr. Browne like that.”

“You heard?” asked Melendez in surprise.

“For a guy who had just had major abdominal surgery, you were using your diaphragm extremely well,” Lim commented.

Melendez turned slightly red and said, “Aud, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” asked Lim.

“For telling Claire I loved her,” said Melendez.

“No need to apologize. You did the right thing at the time,” said Lim.

“You’re not mad or jealous?” asked Melendez.

Lim shook her head, “I’ve known Dr. Browne has had a thing for you from the moment she set foot in St. Bonaventure. It actually made me feel sorry for Jessica when you both were engaged,” Lim smiled softly and Melendez smiled back at her, “I’ve never seen her as a threat, especially given your attending-resident situation, but I knew it was getting worse when Reznick came to me with the favoritism complaint.”

“So am I off the hook in regards to favoring Browne?” asked Melendez jokingly.

“Oh no, you definitely favor her, but not in a romantic manner the way she thinks,” said Lim.

Melendez sighed and said, “I even tried to address the favoritism complaint by suggesting that we invite all of the residents to go bowling with us, but she quickly shot that idea down and wanted to stage an argument instead. That should’ve been the first clue that she considered me as more than a friend and mentor. But I was a complete and total idiot when it came to realizing that fact.”

Lim smiled and said, “I know. But it’s because you always see the best in people,” Lim yawned and then groaned in slight pain, “Could you push your call button to get one of the nurses in here? I think I’d like to go take a nap now.”

“No problem,” Melendez did so and Nurse Farrar helped Lim to stand, but not before Lim gave Melendez a kiss goodbye and said, “I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

By Wednesday afternoon, both surgeons were able to be transferred out of the ICU and onto one of the main floors. It felt weird to be the patients, but in a way, it was also nice to be receiving gifts and well wishes. Shaun and Lea had stopped by one afternoon and so had Park. Morgan had visited her superiors as well as Andrews and Isabel. Of course, the Melendez family had been coming nearly every day, though Gabi wasn’t always with them. On Thursday morning, Melendez and Lim were sitting up in the chairs in their room, side by side, and they were close enough together that Melendez could hold Lim’s hand. Glassman came into the room and asked, “And how are you two lovebirds doing?”

“I feel like Audrey ran over my abdomen with her Ducati,” answered Melendez.

“After you ran over me with it,” she smiled at him.

“But we both feel great,” said Melendez.

“Speak for yourself; I feel drugged and exhausted,” said Lim.

Glassman chuckled and said, “Well, heavy pain meds will do that to you. I’ll check on you both later.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Lim.

It wasn’t long before Mateo and Maria arrived with another couple whom were older than them, and the woman immediately began to walk towards Melendez, “Neil.”

“Hola Abuelita,” he smiled and gently hugged her. They briefly conversed in Spanish before Melendez asked, “Abuelita, you remember Audrey Lim, right?”

“Si,” answered Rosalinda.

“Hi,” answered Lim softly. She hadn’t seen either of Melendez’s grandparents since a family gathering while they had been secretly dating.

“Como te sientes?” asked Roberto.

“Bueno,” answered Melendez.

“And you too?” asked Rosalinda to Lim.

“Yeah,” answered Lim.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you both,” said Roberto, switching to English so Lim was included in the conversation. 

“You haven’t seen me since Navidad and you haven’t seen Audrey since our Día de los Muertos party,” said Melendez. That was the last event Lim had attended with Melendez before she ended their relationship.

“Well, it’s nice to be able to see you both again, even if it’s under these circumstances,” said Roberto, “And your tíos and tías send their apologies, but they couldn’t fly in due to all of the damage from the earthquake. We were fortunate to be able to make it into San Jose.”

“There’s always Face Time, and they can come visit at a later time. I’ll be out of commission for a while,” said Melendez.

All of Neil’s relatives stayed and talked for a while, but Lim was wondering the entire time when they were going to bring up the break-up. Thankfully, they never did, to which Lim was thoroughly surprised. Eventually, all four of them stood and Maria said, “Well, we also promised your sister we would come by with Abuelita and Abuelito today, so we better get going.”

“Okay Mom,” said Melendez.

“Adios amorcito,” said Rosalinda.

“Adios,” said Melendez.

The four of them left and the rest of Lim and Melendez’s day involved physical therapy, blood tests, napping, and channel surfing. Once night fell, Nurse Villanueva adjusted their IVs and gave them their meds before quietly leaving the room. Audrey waited several minutes before she began speaking, but she knew Melendez wasn’t asleep because he wasn’t snoring, “Hey Neil?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled groggily.

“I know a hospital room isn’t the best place to have intimate discussions, but once we’re both cleared to return to work…” Lim began.

“Yeah,” Melendez urged her to continue.

“We never really addressed the favoritism complaint. We just fought like usual, and then, the earthquake happened, and…well we both know what we’ve been going through.”

Melendez took a deep breath and groaned in pain, “Well, I know it’s almost impossible for you to do, but you really need to focus on your recovery and not think like a Chief right now.”

“Says the man who’s been telling the nurses what’s best for his course of treatment,” said Lim sarcastically, “But seriously, what are we going to do?”

Melendez sighed, “I don’t know,” he admitted honestly, “Dr. Browne has been on my team since she started her residency and we have a great working relationship. Guess I was a little too friendly of a guy and I accidentally caused her to fall in love with me,” he said in amusement.

“Neil…”

“Sorry,” he apologized, “But, you do have a point. It might be better to transfer Claire to Andrews’s team. I mean, all of the residents will be working under him while I recover. I don’t see why it can’t stay that way once I return to work.”

“She won’t be happy about that,” warned Lim.

“I know,” said Melendez, “But it’s what’s best for the team, because you were right: I do favor her a little bit more than the other residents. And if she’s just going to be constantly flirting with me and attempting to get me to fall in love with her, it won’t be in the patients’ best interests.”

“Wait a minute, what? You just admitted I was right about something?” asked Lim in mock surprise.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Melendez said. He rolled over and stayed silent before he asked, “Seriously, you’re not jealous at all?”

“No,” Lim answered.

“Not even a little?”

“Not even a little.”

“It’s okay to admit you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, Neil. I was against the ‘relationship’ on a professional level, not because you were my ex.”

“Were? So, we’re back together now?”

“Yes, you asshat. I thought we decided that when I offered you half of my liver.”

“Well, you never actually said we were exclusive again. You just said we could have a second chance if I let you donate.”

“What the hell did you think I was implying?”

“Don’t know. All I remember is I almost died a few days beforehand.”

“Well, I was implying that we’re a couple again.”

“Okay,” Melendez was silent for a few moments, “Are you sure you weren’t jealous?”

“Neil, I promise you I wasn’t jealous.”

“Because I can assure you I only have eyes for one woman here at St. Bonaventure…”

“Go to sleep, Neil.”

“Fine,” Melendez closed his eyes and said, “I love you.”

“Your parents are saints, because they will have their hands full with you and me.”


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday, Lim was cleared to go home, or in this case, to Melendez’s home to continue her recovery. Melendez was sitting up in his chair while he watched Petringa disconnect all of Lim’s monitors, “Just think, now you’ll have to deal with me without her coming to your rescue,” Melendez teased.

“Don’t kid yourselves; you both have been stubborn patients,” said Petringa as she went to remove Lim’s IV.

Once Petringa was finished, she left the room as Glassman came in, “Well, I’ve signed your discharge papers, Dr. Lim. You know everything involved with recovery from liver donation. Take things slow, don’t lift anything over twenty pounds for six weeks, don’t drive or operate heavy machinery if you’ve taken pains meds…”

“No riding the Ducati,” Melendez butted into the conversation.

“Definitely no Ducatis,” Glassman placated amusingly, “Take your medication as directed. Don’t wait until you’re in pain,” Glassman emphasized, “Don’t take a bath for two weeks, showers only. Monitor your incision for signs of infection. In a week, you’ll have a blood test to check liver function. And no alcoholic beverages for six months But I expect you to make a full recovery.”

“Thank you, Dr. Glassman,” Lim took the forms and prescription. Petringa came with a wheelchair and Lim slowly stood. She walked over to Melendez and said, “I’ll see you in a few days. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled.

She gently leaned over to kiss him before sitting down in the wheelchair. They stopped by the hospital pharmacy to fulfill the prescription before Lim was wheeled to the front entrance. Maria was waiting for her there. Maria helped Lim into the car, and soon, they were on their way, “I can’t thank you enough for taking care of me,” said Lim to Maria, “I really appreciate it.”

“Audrey, there’s no need to keep thanking me,” said Maria.

“I know, but I’m usually so independent that it feels awkward for me to ask for help, let alone have my on-again/off-again boyfriend’s parents care for me,” admitted Lim, “You must think I’m acting like an indecisive teenager with this whole breaking up and getting back together scenario.”

“No, sometimes absence makes the heart grow fonder,” said Maria.

“That’s about the most cliché line someone can use,” said Lim.

“But sometimes, it’s the truth,” said Maria.

They arrived home and Maria helped Lim into the house and up the stairs, “Is there anything else you need, dear?”

“I’ll probably take a shower, so it would a good idea for you to stay on this floor in case I need assistance,” said Lim.

“Alright, I’ll be setting up Neil’s room if you need me,” said Maria.

Lim went towards the bathroom and closed the door. As she undressed, she looked down at the fresh scar on her abdomen still covered in steri strips. Neil would have a matching one, hopefully one that went well with his tattoos. She didn’t know why, but somehow, this scar made her realize that they were going to make it work. If she ever felt doubt about their relationship again, all she had to do was look down and think about the scar, the reminder of how she had almost lost him and how they were being given a second chance.

After showering, she changed into a fresh set of sweat pants and a t-shirt and Maria helped her into bed, “You know I’m supposed to be walking; I don’t have to be an invalid.”

“I know, but you’re also supposed to be _resting_ ,” Maria emphasized, “And I’m sure the hospital wasn’t conducive to a restful sleep.”

“No, it wasn’t,” admitted Lim.

“Well, enjoy the room to yourself; it won’t be long before you have a roommate again. Just holler if you need anything,” said Maria and she shut the door behind her.

Lim agreed with Maria about being exhausted, so Lim turned out the light and closed her eyes. But to be honest, she missed Melendez in the room with her. Sure, he often snored like a bear, and it made her want to suffocate him with a pillow, he spread out all over the bed, and he hogged the covers, but Lim had missed everything about the relationship. Them slapping the snooze button in harmony until the last possible second, fighting for the covers, occasionally waking up entangled in each other. The night of the break-up had been the hardest, and Lim would be lying if she didn’t admit she had spent the night cuddling the pillow that still smelt like Melendez. Slowly, it got a little easier, but the pain truly never went away. And it was the night of the break-up Lim had realized what she had with Melendez was different than what she had had with Kashal.

After her divorce, it stung a little, mostly because she was seen as a failure in her family’s eyes, but she was actually relieved about not being married to him anymore. She could focus on her career and not have to worry about feigning happiness in a marriage where she was miserable. She had moved on quickly and had never thought about getting back together with him. But with Neil, she had had regrets every day since their break-up. She had thought it was what was best for their careers, but now, she knew she had been wrong. And just when she had built up the courage to attempt to reconcile, Morgan had come to her with the dreaded favoritism complaint. She knew Neil and Claire were close, they always had been, and she had never thought anything of it before the complaint. But afterwards, she began to observe Neil’s and Claire’s interactions more: their runs together, their discussions about a case, and just their general joy of being with each other. And the more Lim observed them, the angrier she had gotten. How in the hell did Neil say I love you to her, and then move on so quickly? She knew that Neil and Claire had never “officially” gotten together, but still, if he hadn’t have almost died and she hadn’t have woken up, they might have. Dammit, Neil was right. She had been jealous.

************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Melendez came home from the hospital a few days later, and they were both situated in his bedroom for the time being until dinner. Lim didn’t say anything at first, but soon, grabbed his hand and said, “It’s good to have you home.”

“It’s good to be home,” Melendez admitted, “It was too quiet in the room without you harassing me.”

“Very funny,” said Lim sarcastically. They both continued to watch TV when Lim said, “Neil?”

“Yes?” asked Melendez.

“You were right. I was jealous of you and Claire,” Lim didn’t have to look at Melendez to know the look he currently had on his face, so she said, “Get that smug smile off of your face.”

“You’re not even looking at me,” said Melendez.

“But I know you, and I just stroked your ego, so you’re letting the whole world know via your face,” said Lim.

She snuggled a little closer to him, being careful not to put her weight on him or his abdomen, “I knew you were, Audrey. Why do you think I was badgering you?”

“To be annoying?” Lim looked up at him cutely.

“Maybe a little,” he smiled.

Lim shook her head and laid it on his shoulder, “I didn’t mean to be, it’s not really my style. But to see you and Claire…ugh, did I want to do as much as possible to keep her away from you. At first, I thought it was just me seeing your close interactions with each other, but once Reznick, Park, and even Murphy noticed something between you two, I knew I was right. And I thought I was upset because the relationship would’ve been inappropriate and unethical, but now…”

“Audrey,” Melendez laughed, “Don’t you think I’d be the first person to realize it if someone liked me?”

“Oh Neil, you’d be the last person to realize if someone liked you, and the situation you were in is a shining example,” said Lim.

“I realized you still liked me,” he said.

“Was it that obvious?” asked Lim.

“Maybe not to everyone. But to someone who’s known you for nearly twelve years and who’s learned to read your body language and facial expressions, it was obvious,” said Melendez.

“Then I’m glad you know me well,” said Lim.

Maria knocked and entered the room, “We have dinner ready and your meds ready.”

The couple nodded and Maria helped them both out of bed and down the stairs. They arrived in the dining area and Melendez took a whiff of the air, “It smells good. What’s for dinner?”

“Roast chicken and potatoes. We figured you both wouldn’t want something too heavy,” said Mateo.

Melendez and Lim nodded. The two couples sat down at the table and they helped themselves to some food, “I can’t tell you how much I’ve been looking forward to a home cooked meal,” said Melendez, “I had no idea how awful the food we serve our patients is.”

“Hear hear,” said Lim.

Mateo and Maria both chuckled. Neil and Audrey were similar personalities and sometimes it caused disagreements between the two, but they both had the feeling that this time, the couple was in it for the long haul.


	9. Chapter 9

Both Melendez and Lim slowly healed over the next several weeks. The two of them spent their days watching TV and reading side by side—Melendez had even read several of Lim’s comic books. They would also take walks as part of their recovery and Mateo and Maria would tell Lim stories about Melendez’s childhood, much to his chagrin, “Wait a minute, so you’re telling me this man who claims to be a perfect little angel regularly drew on his bedroom walls?” Lim chuckled lightly to avoid the pain that occasionally shot through her abdomen.

“Let’s just say, I wasn’t thrilled when they brought Gabi home from the hospital,” said Melendez in embarrassment. They continued to walk, and when they arrived home, the couples settled in the living room to decide on a movie, “Be careful. If we let Audrey decide, we’ll be stuck watching a _Star Wars_ , _Harry Potter_ , or Marvel movie,” Melendez joked.

“Ha ha,” said Lim sarcastically, “I watch other movies. Like when I drug you to _It Chapter Two_ ,” she gave him a satisfied grin.

“Yes, take my childhood fear of clowns and resurface it. That movie gave me nightmares for a week,” said Melendez.

“Hey, the last movie your mother and I went to was the remake of _Little Women_. I think I won out in the movie viewing deal,” said Mateo and Melendez chuckled. Both Lim and Maria hadn’t heard them.

“What about _What We Do in the Shadows_?” asked Lim.

“I thought that was a TV show?” asked Melendez.

“It was first a movie set in New Zealand. You like the show; I’m sure you’ll like the movie,” said Lim.

“Alright,” said Melendez. Mateo found the movie out of the DVD cabinet and stuck it into the DVD player. As the movie played through, Lim’s mind began to wander. It was something that had been floating around the back of her mind, but she would chicken out every time she pursued the idea. It wasn’t a traditional setup by any means, but then again, hers and Melendez’s relationship wasn’t exactly traditional. Though it was late, she wasn’t tired enough to want to go to bed, so she set up her laptop instead, “Hey,” Melendez said as he came down the stairs.

“Hi,” she smiled and he kissed the top of her head, “What are you doing back down here?”

“Forgot to take my anti-rejection meds,” said Melendez as he swallowed the pills.

“Good thing you remembered, because not remembering can have disastrous outcomes,” said Lim.

“You don’t have to remind me,” said Melendez, “Working on Chief stuff?”

“Yes,” Lim answered, though she quickly closed her laptop, “It’s confidential information,” she informed him.

“Well, don’t stay up too late. I know it’s been four weeks now, but your body is still healing,” said Melendez.

“I’ll be an hour tops,” said Lim. Melendez nodded and disappeared upstairs. Lim went back to her laptop screen, browsing the content she was currently searching. No, it wasn’t confidential patient information, but it was still something she wanted to keep a secret from Melendez.

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

A week later, only a few days before they were both going to attempt to return to work part-time, Lim requested to Mateo and Maria that she wanted to drive to a nearby park alone with Melendez, “I know we’re not supposed to start driving until next week, but it’s not that far and I’m no longer taking narcotics,” said Lim, “Besides, you and Mateo will be moving out next week, so we need to adjust to taking care of ourselves some.”

“Alright, but don’t go too far,” warned Maria.

“I’ll try not to let her kidnap me,” said Melendez. They climbed into Lim’s Taurus and Melendez asked, “So where are you taking me exactly?”

“You’ll see,” said Lim. They arrived at a park not far from Crowley’s, and they would often walk there from the pub to let the liquor absorb before driving home. The sun was just beginning to set over the treetops, painting the sky with a reddish orange tone. Lim grabbed Melendez’s hand, and as they strolled around one of the walking paths, she asked, “Do you remember what I said to you the first time I brought you here after we started dating?”

“You were bitching to me about how the Sharks blew a lead to the Kings,” said Melendez stoically.

“Okay, what about the second time?”

“You told me you couldn’t believe the Warriors blew a substantial lead against the Lakers,” said Melendez.

“After that,” said Lim in frustration.

Melendez stopped and turned to face her, “You told me you could see us doing this for the rest of our lives.”

Lim nodded and grabbed Melendez’s hands, “Neil, I was an idiot…”

“You weren’t an idiot, Audrey. You were scared,” said Melendez.

“Alright, I was a scared idiot,” said Lim, “I thought a damn job was more important than you. I was letting fear cloud my judgment, and when you told me you loved me, I panicked and ran away. I knew you did, but hearing it made me realize the relationship was serious. Then, when I was thinking about trying to make it work again, I thought you had moved on with Claire, so I just suppressed my feelings for your happiness. But I almost lost you, and I’m not going to run away anymore. I love you, Neil Melendez, and I’m not letting you go,” Lim opened her black bag and pulled an object out of it, wrapped in a towel for safe measure, “I know we can’t drink together for several months, but I couldn’t think of anything better to represent our relationship,” she handed it to Melendez.

Melendez took the object, a bourbon glass with writing on it. The etching read _Neil Alexander Melendez, will you marry me?_

When Neil glanced up again, Audrey was down on one knee, “I didn’t know what to get you. Men don’t normally wear engagement rings. And this is how things work right? You’ve done it once, you should know…”

“Audrey,” Melendez took her hand and helped her stand. He kissed her and said, “Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter, mainly because, in regards to an elaborate engagement and wedding along with kids, I did that in Feelings and I have Family and Future for their adventures with Carlos and Mei-Li, so I figured this would be an appropriate place to end. Hope you enjoyed!

The Tuesday after Memorial Day was when both Melendez and Lim returned to work. The two surgeons entered St. Bonaventure and took a good look around the place. It was nothing like it was after the earthquake; it was calmer, as a calm as a hospital could be, and they were grateful to be entering as doctors and not patients, “Well, I have a lot of work to do today,” said Lim.

“I’m sure I do as well,” said Melendez.

“I better go find Andrews and have him catch me up on everything he did and didn’t cover while I was away,” said Lim. She leaned in to kiss Melendez, “Have a good day.”

“You too,” said Melendez.

It turned out that Glassman called both surgeons to the main conference room, and when they both arrived, there was a sign that read ‘Welcome Back Dr. Melendez and Dr. Lim’ along with a cake, “I know it’s a small gesture, but I figured you both deserved something,” said Glassman.

“We appreciate it, sir,” said Lim, helping herself to some cake.

“How are you feeling?” asked Park.

“Pretty good,” said Melendez, “Still a little sore sometimes, and we have to take it easy every now and then, but never better.”

“Okay, something is going on,” said Morgan.

“What do you mean?” asked Lim, trying to suppress a huge smile.

“Dr. Melendez has that love sick idiot look on his face and you look extremely happy too,” said Morgan.

“They’ll find out eventually,” said Lim. The couple turned to everyone and Lim announced, “We’re engaged.”

Everyone was surprised, but they all smiled and congratulated the couple, “Dr. Lim, why don’t you have an engagement ring?” asked Shaun, “Did Dr. Melendez not present one to you when he proposed to you?”

“I couldn’t because she asked me to marry her,” Melendez laughed, “Guess I’ll have to buy her one.”

“Well congratulations,” said Andrews.

“We’re all happy for you,” said Park.

Claire forced a smile and said, “Congratulations Dr. Melendez, Dr. Lim,” she said, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice.

Lim nodded politely. Glassman dismissed everyone and they all went their separate ways. After a long day, Melendez and Lim went back to his place and Lim took some Tylenol for the slight discomfort, making sure not to take more than the recommended dosage since she still had to monitor drug intake. She sat down next to Melendez on the couch and the couple put their feet up before Melendez said, “I forgot how exhausting being a surgeon is.”

“I missed it though,” admitted Lim. She took his hand and said, “Just think, we get to spend the rest of our lives doing this. Lying around and doing nothing.”

“Mm. That’s the best kind of relationship though,” said Melendez. The couple stayed silent before Melendez said, “Let’s get married next month.”

“What?” Lim glanced over at her fiancé in astonishment.

“I said let’s get married next month,” Melendez clarified.

“But…but…why the rush?” asked Lim.

“If it’s anything I learned with my near death experience, it’s that I don’t want to take my life or all of the important people and things in it for granted. And I don’t want to waste too much time being your fiancé. I want to be your husband,” said Melendez.

“Are you even allowed to get married outside of a Catholic church?” asked Lim.

“I’m a grown man. I can do whatever I want as long as it’s legal,” said Melendez, “Besides, we can have a bigger wedding with our extended families and friends down the line, when we’re completely healed and we can do stuff most couples do at their weddings. Like dance and drink.”

Lim chuckled a little, “Neil, I know how much a church wedding is important to you and your family. I don’t want to ruin that for you all.”

“Like I said, Audrey, we can have it convalidated down the line. But to be honest, I always saw myself getting married in a more intimate setting; just that it didn’t coincide with what the norm is in my family. We can spend next month getting the things we need, like the marriage license and the wedding rings, and then, we’ll have a small ceremony at the courthouse. Then, we can have a bigger ceremony at a later time.”

“Are you sure, Neil?” asked Lim for confirmation.

“Audrey, I’m positive,” Melendez assured her.

“Alright then. We’re really getting married!” said Lim happily.

************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

The couple spent the next few weeks obtaining everything they would need to marry. They invited their core group of co-workers at St. Bonaventure, Melendez invited his parents and sister—after promising them that yes, they would indeed have a Catholic ceremony for the rest of the family—and Lim invited Laura and her daughter, Everly, to the wedding. Finally, their wedding date arrived: June 26, 2020. Lim and Laura spent the morning styling Lim’s hair, doing her make-up, and Lim had chosen a red, knee length dress for the ceremony, “I always feel so weird wearing dresses,” Lim chuckled.

“But you look beautiful. Besides, it’s your wedding day. It calls for a little bit more than \ leather jackets and motorcycle boots,” Laura teased.

“Yeah, you’re right, but I still feel weird,” said Lim. The two women drove over to the Santa Clara County Circuit Court and everyone waited for their turn in the wedding chapel. Those in attendance included Glassman and Debbie, Andrews and Isabel, Park and Mia, Morgan, Shaun and Lea, Mateo, Maria, and Gabi, and Laura and Everly. Lim was waiting for everyone to be seated and everything to get set up when someone walked through the doors of the courthouse and surprised her. Claire walked over to Lim and softly smiled, “Hi.”

“I’m surprised you came,” Lim answered truthfully.

“Honestly, so am I,” admitted Claire, “But I figured if I didn’t come, I’d look even more like the petty bitch I’ve been for the past three months.”

“Well, I know we’ve had our…differences, but I appreciate you coming,” said Lim.

“I mean, Morgan and Alex both gave me a thorough lecture on how much of a brat I’d look like, and at first I was angry at them, but then I realized that they’re right. I swooped in and tried to take Melendez, thinking I had a chance with him. But he was right; I was taking advantage of his loneliness and I tried to make him fall in love with me. I interfered with his and Ms. Preston’s relationship and I tried to interfere with you both. Regardless of my feelings on the matter, it’s your special day and I hope you both have a long and happy life together.”

Glassman came out of the room and said, “They’re ready to begin the ceremony,” Claire went into the chapel and Glassman came over to Lim, “So, are you ready?”

“I think so,” said Lim, “How about you?”

“I’ve been waiting for this wedding for a very long time now,” Glassman admitted amusingly.

He escorted Lim down the aisle and took his seat next to Debbie. The judge began, “Friends and family, today we gather together to witness the marriage of Neil Alexander Melendez and Audrey Mikayla Lim. Neil and Audrey, today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day -eager to be a part of the story not yet told. Neil and Audrey, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty, and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, it does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. Neil, you may recite your vows.”

Melendez took the vows and began, “I Neil, take you, Audrey to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

The judge nodded towards Lim, indicating for her to say her vows, “I Audrey, take you Neil to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

Glassman handed the rings to the judge and she said, “Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness, you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today.”

Melendez took Lim’s wedding band and placed it on her finger, “Audrey, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Lim took Melendez’s wedding ring and placed it on his ring finger, “Neil, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the authority vested in my by the State of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!” Melendez and Lim smiled at each other as Neil pulled Audrey closer, passionately kissing her. They pulled apart and linked hands as the judge announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the very first time, Drs. Neil Melendez and Audrey Lim-Melendez!”

***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

After the ceremony, everyone went back to Melendez’s place for a small celebration. Lim had been slowly moving her things back into Melendez’s house so they could begin their married lives together. They had made a large dinner complete with appetizers, an entrée of chicken cacciatore, side dishes, and a small cake that read “Congratulations Neil and Audrey”. After everyone had sat down at the table, Melendez stood and said, “If I could have everyone’s attention,” the partygoers turned to face him, “I know people hate it when there are toasts given at parties, so I’ll try to keep this one short. If it wasn’t for several people in this room, I wouldn’t be giving this toast right now. If I’ve learned anything these past three months, it’s to never take life for granted, because you never know when it might end. Dr. Glassman, Dr. Andrews, I know we’ve had our differences over the years, but I’m grateful to have trained under you and worked with you both. Shaun, Claire, Alex, Morgan, I can’t say what you’re all going to do after your residencies are over, but I do know that you’ll all go far in life if you all give the same level you do when I’m supervising you. And lastly, to my beautiful wife, Audrey, if you hadn’t willingly donated part of your liver to me, who knows what would’ve happened. We might still be here, we might not have been. All I do know is, I love you so damn much, and I’m grateful I get to spend the rest of my life with you. So enough of me talking, let’s eat.”

Everyone filled their plates and enjoyed the conversations, but as the night wore on, people slowly left for home. Claire and Morgan were both just about to leave when Audrey called out to them, “Browne, Reznick,” they both turned to face their superior, “I’m glad you could join us today. I meant a lot to both me and Neil.”

“I’m glad we could come,” said Morgan.

Claire hesitated before she said, “Listen Dr. Melendez, Dr. Lim-Melendez, all of the other residents were right. I acted like a bitch because I wanted Dr. Melendez’s attention after my mom’s death. I’m sorry I tried to make you fall in love with me. The truth is, I wanted companionship after Mom died, and I felt like no one was there for me.”

“I was there the entire time,” said Morgan sarcastically.

“I know, but we never liked each other,” said Claire and Morgan rolled her eyes jokingly, “I guess what I’m trying to do is ask for forgiveness.”

Lim nodded and said, “Well, I understand you were going through a very rough time in your life. I can’t imagine how it feels to lose a parent so suddenly. I also understand that you and Dr. Melendez are close and that you work well together. I understand that you want to form a friendship outside of work, but you can’t keep going on one on one dates with my husband,” Lim emphasized. She loved the sound of that: my husband, “But I don’t see anything wrong with maybe adjusting the policies to allow for attending surgeons and residents to participate in group bonding activities to boost morale. I don’t think it would look good if I went as the Chief of Surgery, but I can certainly look into other options.”

“I’d like that,” said Claire.

“And Claire, if you actually need to talk, I’m here to listen,” said Morgan.

“Well, Dr. Melendez and I went bowling a few weeks ago. Maybe we could invite Shaun and Alex and have a group bowling date. And Dr. Melendez can join us once he feels up to it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Morgan, “Congratulations to you both,” said Morgan and she and Claire left.

“You’ll have an easy time beating Claire at bowling. Worst bowler I’ve ever seen,” Melendez called after them. He closed the door and turned to face Lim. He took her hands and said, “Thank you.”

“There’s no use being petty. You made your choice,” she smiled and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss and said, “I guess we have one more thing to do to make this marriage official.”

Lim breathed nervously and said, “You know, we haven’t been together since way before our surgeries and we’re still recovering.”

“We’ll take it slow,” said Melendez. He led her upstairs and said, “Just think, we have matching scars. If you get a doe on your chest, we can have matching tattoos.”

“That’s just a surefire way to guarantee that we’ll get a divorce,” scolded Lim jokingly. Melendez led her into their bedroom and closed the door. He turned to face her and Lim said, “So, Dr. Melendez, should we make this official?”

Melendez came up to her and kissed her, “Lead the way, Dr. Lim-Melendez.”


End file.
